Vampires
Vampires are mythical beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (usually blood) of living creatures. History V'ampires' are mythical beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (usually blood) of living creatures.In folkloric tales, vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhood they inhabited when they were alive.A vampire's appearance is the same as when they were humans, however they have common features, such as fangs, which usually descend at will, when they're about to feed,threatened, or attacking.Vampirism is spread by the ingestion of vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream.Newly turned vampires are confused and disoriented, especially while adjusting to the overwhelmingly sharp senses and sensitivity to light.Bloodlust usually sets in after and drives the newborns into a killing spree.They normally seek the one who changed them, known as their maker, and usually accept them as their leader.Most vampires develop or integrated a nest or hive, called a covenant.The newly turned vampires are still half-human until their first drink of blood.Vampires live forever, and several depicted vampires are hundreds years of age or older and they also mate for life.Their diet is blood, usually human blood, but they can still survive on the blood of animals.Vampires must keep their victims alive or their blood becomes toxic to them Powers/Abilities * Enchanced Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans.They possess remarkable hearing and a strong sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. * Immortality- Vampires can potentially live forever.They almost never age and are immune to disease and disability * Enchanced Agility - Vampires possess amazing agility.They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves.Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. * Night Vision - Vampires can see in the dark. * Flight - Vampires can fly in bat form or under their own power. * Shape-Shifting- Vampires can transform into mists, bats, owls, crows, wolves, and (on the rare occasion) other humans * Superhuman strength- Vampires are far stronger than humans, with their power levels varying between media * Superhuman speed- Vampires speed is greater than humans. * Weather Manipulation- Vampires can manipulate the weather and the elements thereof. * Mental Manipulation- Vampires can erase, restore, or fabricate a person's memories * Hypnosis- Vampires can hypnotize humans to their will * Telepathy- Vampires can read the thoughts of a human being * Telekinesis- Vampires can move objects with their mind * Supernatural Regeneration- Vampires can heal quickly from wounds in a matter of seconds. They have the incredible capability to regrow limbs and mend their own broken bones * Wallcrawling- Vampires can adhere to sheer surfaces * Vampirization- Vampires can convert humans to Vampires * Invisibility-(Hollywood myth) Vampires can't turn themselves entirely invisible. Instead they tend to morph into the shadows. In their shadow from they can protect themselves from the suns rays * Magic- Vampires are highly capable of learning to manipulate Magic (mainly dark magic ex. Necromancy) Weaknesses * Silver - Silver burns vampires on contact. * Decapitation - Vampires can be killed by cutting off their head. * Cross '- Crosses will frighten vampires and/or will burn them if touched by one. (Myth) * '''Heart Removal '- When the heart of the vampire is removed they will die. * 'Fire '- Vampires are as vulnerable to fire than humans * 'Sunlight '- A vampire can be killed by the sun's rays. Certain types of vampires are immune to the sun. * '''Impaling The Heart- Destroying the heart (e.g. a wooden stake to the heart) is a definite way to kill vampires. * 'Holy Water '- Holy water burns a vampire's skin like acid. (Myth) * 'Holy Ground '- Vampires cannot step foot on holy ground (ex. churches) Myth * 'Garlic '- Vampires are repulsed by garlic because of their enhanced senses. (Myth) * 'Werewolves '- If a vampire is bitten or scratched by a werewolf they will eventually die. Category:Monsters Category:Monster Races